All I Need
by Smurf2005
Summary: Winry has a flashback of the last time she saw Ed. But, she get's a surprise at the end. One shot. Complete. EDxWINRY.


A/N: Hello everybody! Smurf2005 here with a new story! It took me awhile to write this. I wanted to write another FMA fic and I finally did! Yay! I really don't anything to say here except, enjoy! It's Ed and Winry. He he.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Fullmetal Alchemist._ Hiromu Arakawa does. If I did, well… let's not go there.

* * *

All I Need

It had been five years since Ed and Al had been home; five long years. The longest five years of my life. I had a new arm and leg for Ed, but knowing Ed, he probably grew a little. Or maybe they got their bodies back. I always wondered what they were up to. I was standing on the balcony thinking about the last time I saw Ed.

_.:Flashback:._

_"Have you found the Stone, yet?" I asked Ed._

_"No, not yet. We are still looking though," Ed said._

_Ed and I were lying on a blanket in a field. Al decided to stay at my place. Ed had come back to have some work done on his arm and leg. He had grown a little, so he needed a new leg. _

_"Look at that cloud, Winry!" Ed said. "It looks like a rabbit!"_

_"Yeah, you're right," I said._

_I glanced sideways at him. The sun was glinting off his blond hair and his amber colored eyes were reflecting the clouds. He glanced over at me and saw me looking._

_"What's wrong, Winry? Is there something on my face?" Ed asked._

_"Ah, no. Sorry, I wasn't looking at you. I was looking at… that tree over there," I lied quickly. _

_He looked over at the tree and then back at the sky. My heart was racing. Every time he looked at me, my heart would beat like crazy. It always feels like it is about to burst out of my chest. I sighed quietly and looked back at the sky. Ed and I spent a few more hours looking at the clouds before we got up and headed back to my house. _

_I was happy Ed was back, even if it was for a few days. I loved Ed, and I knew I needed to tell him how I felt. I wondered if maybe he would stop being reckless if he knew how I felt. I knew he wouldn't stop searching for the stone until he found it. He wanted his arm and leg back, and he wanted to get Al his body back. _

_I sighed again. I was debating on telling him how I felt. But, if I let him go without him knowing, would I regret it? I didn't know if I would ever get a chance to tell him. What if the next time I saw him, he was dead? I didn't want that. I didn't want to see him dead. I didn't want to lose someone else close to me. I didn't want to lose Ed. It seemed I lived for him. I lived to make automail for him. I glanced over and blushed a little, he was watching me._

_"Ed, why are you looking at me?" I asked._

_"No reason, you just looked lost in thought, that's all," he said._

_I sighed again. I had to tell him now. If I didn't, I wouldn't have time to tell him later._

_"Ed, I have something to say to you," I said, stopping._

_He stopped and watched me curiously._

_"Do I need to carry you?" he asked. "Your face is all red."_

_"No. It's just that I want to say this to you. I don't think I will get another chance. Ed, I love you. I have for a long time now. I hate it when you leave and I don't hear from you. I don't know if you are still alive or not. Do you know what it does to me every time?"_

_He looked at me with those amber eyes I loved so much. The ones I never wanted to see dead and lifeless. _

_"Winry, I can't love you back. I have to get Al's body back; and my arm and leg. I can not afford to get distracted now. I'm sorry."_

_I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. Of all people, I had to fall in love with him. I knew he was going to say that he didn't love me. And yet, I had to tell him. He reached out and wiped one of my tears from my cheeks._

_"I'm sorry, Winry," he said._

_He walked away from me and I dropped to my knees, sobbing. From what I could see through my tears was that his head was down as he walked away. I wondered if he was crying, too._

_.:End Flashback:._

I didn't realize I had my eyes closed. I opened them when I felt the cool breeze on my face. I turned to go back when I saw something in the distance. It looked like two blond haired boys wearing red jackets. My first thought was that maybe they were costumers. Then, I remembered that Ed wore a red jacket. I ran downstairs and stood on the front porch. My heart was beating fast, and it wasn't from running down the stairs. It was because I knew I was going to see Ed again. I had been waiting for this day for five years. I was amazed that his automail arm and leg never broke during that time.

As I stood there, the wind blowing my blond hair behind me, I noticed Al had his body back. That meant that Ed had his arm and leg back. They drew nearer and it was getting harder and harder to keep from running at Ed and hugging him. But, I couldn't do that. He had rejected me. They finally stopped in front of me and all I could do was look at them. Both Ed and Al had grown. I wondered how long they had their bodies back.

"Hey, Winry. We're back," Ed said.

"Oh Ed!" I cried, throwing myself and hugging him.

This time I felt the warmth of flesh inside of the cold, lifeless feeling of metal.

"I came back for you, Winry," he whispered in my ear.

I pulled away from him and looked at him and looked at him confused.

"Ed, what do you mean?" I asked.

He looked at me and grinned sheepishly at me. God, I missed his smile so much!

"Do you remember five years ago? You told me you loved me, and I said I couldn't love you back. Well, I couldn't get that out of my head. I cried when I walked away from you. The truth was, I loved you, too. But, I couldn't tell you. I had to focus on my mission."

I was surprised. So, he loved me, too. All this time he loved me. As we stood there looking at each other, I got the desire to kiss him. I stood on my tip-toes and kissed him on the lips. I heard Al snigger, but I didn't care. I had all I needed right here with me.

The End

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? I'm sorry if it's not that good. It's 1:30 am and I am really tired. I got the idea when I read a doujin called "Autumn Rain". And I can't give a link to it because it's not for little kids. But, as I was reading it, I realized that my story was almost like it. Except for all the sex. (Cough) So, anyways, read and review. Please no flames, but constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
